Finding You
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Jack wants to know who the man is in the picture with his mom. When Monica doesn't tell him he has to take matters into his own hands, but what does that cause him to do? Please read although that is a terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for this story I have written the whole thing already. All you got to do is review and I will post the next chapter :)**

Jack went to his moms bathroom after finding something in the storage bin that caught his eye. "What's this?" He asked as he stood in the doorway watching her get ready with her makeup.

"What?" She asked

"This..." He waved the picture in front of her face to get her attention.

Monica looked over at the picture and all joy that rose that morning dropped. She took it in her hands and looked at it for a while before finally telling him "Nothing." She said softly

"What do you mean nothing? You look pretty happy."

"Yeah well, I was. But things changed." She said finishing up and leaving the bathroom walking into the living room where Jack followed her.

"What happened?" He asked

Monica sighed sitting down on the couch "Jack I don't want to talk about it now." She said frustrated with all the questions about her past life.

"Fine, can you just tell me who is in this picture?" He asked

Monica looked at the picture before reaching his pleading eyes "Chandler Bing."

* * *

Jack put the picture to the side of his computer. It was late and his mom was already in bed, but he needed to know more about the picture that she was hiding from him. He went into Google Search and typed in the name "Chandler Bing"

As much as an odd name it was; it wasn't the only. There were over fifty other Chandler Bings in the country.

He typed in something else that might bring him down to a better chance "New York"

Eleven Chandler Bings in the state of New York. He did a little more research to find out their numbers.

Jack quickly but quietly opened up one of his school notebooks and wrote down the numbers. He put a flap down on the paper so he could find it easier.

He was about to go back to his computer when he heard his moms bedroom door open down the hall.

Jack quickly turned off his screen and climbed into bed pulling the covers over his clothes.

Monica peeked through Jack's door and saw him sound asleep. She went over to his bedside and kissed him on the forehead "I love you. You know I love you. That's why I can't tell you about the photo." She said softly knowing fairly well that he was asleep and not listening. She got up and walked back out of his room.

Jack opened his eyes and saw his mom leave.

* * *

After school Jack went home. He looked at the clock and noticed his mom won't be home for another hour. He went back to his room and got out his notebook that was in his book bag.

He waited there at his desk thinking of what he should do first.

He picked up his cell and dialed the number.

"Hey Rachel it's Jack,"

Rachel smiled into the phone at her nephew. "Hey, how's my thirteen year old Jack doing?"

"I'm good. I just have a question."

"Sure what is it?"

Jack looked at the photo next to him "Who is Chandler Bing?"

It was silent. No one said anything for at least five minutes.

"Rachel?" He asked making sure she was still there.

"How did you find out about Chandler?" Rachel asked surprised hearing his name the first time in twelve years

"There is a picture with him and mom." He told her "So how did he move away from the group? Why isn't he as close with mom like you guys are?" He asked

"Because things happened." She told him hoping to leave it at that.

"Rachel, can you please just tell me what happened? That is all I'm asking." He pleaded

Rachel sighed knowing what Jack would do to get the information that they were hiding from him "Chandler Bing..." She paused "Use to date your mother." She didn't hear anything on the other line "Jack?" She asked. Nothing. "Jack you can't tell your mother I told you. She swore to all of us not to tell you."

After taking in who he was he asked another question "What happened between them?" He asked

Rachel sighed once again knowing that once she let one answer slip there would be more questions following "I can't tell you. Your mom should be the one to tell you-"

She was cut off as Jack hung up the phone.

He had so many questions running through his mind: How long did it last? How did it end? And most importantly, was there more to the story?

**Please review! I know this is probably all confusing to you now but it will be explained in the next couple chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! Here the another chapter**

Chandler was running late for work. He hurried and grabbed his coffee and filled up his cup.

"Dad, you need to sign this form for school before you leave." Erica told her father as she sat at the counter eating cereal.

"Kay." He went over to her grabbing a pen and writing down his signature. "Anything else?" He asked quickly grabbing his briefcase.

She shook her head "Nope, that's it."

Chandler hurried to the door "Love you!" He shouted back before hurrying out

"Love you too!" She yelled once the door was shut.

* * *

Monica went in Jack's room to make sure he was up and getting ready for school.

She opened the door and saw him still in bed. "Sweetie, you're gonna be late for school."

Jack coughed "I don't feel so good." He said sickly

Monica went over to him to feel if he had a fever. "You do feel a little warm." She noticed "I'll call your school and say you're sick. Then after that I'll call into work-"

"No!" He stopped, sitting up "I mean you don't have to. I'll be fine." He coughed

"Are you sure?" Monica asked feeling his head again.

He nodded "You go. If I need anything I'll call you." He told her

Monica grabbed his phone and put it next to him "Anything. You call." She repeated

"I love you." He gave her a weak smile

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek before leaving his room and going off to work

After hearing her car pull away Jack got up and went to his computer. He grabbed the paper with the phone numbers on them and started dialing.

* * *

Chandler got to work twenty minutes late. He knew this was his fourth time getting in late and he could be fired. But a part of him really didn't care. He hasn't cared in twelve years.

He casually walked to his office, two feet too go and no one's noticed he came in late.

"Mr. Bing."

Shit

Chandler turned around facing his boss that was coming to him. "Mr. Bing how many times this week have you shown up late?" He asked

Chandler counted in his head. "Four." He answered

Doug sighed "Chandler I like you. You are one of my best workers in this company. I know things have been hard, but that was years ago. You need to get it together and show up on time." He started walking away "You have one last warning before I fire you." He told him

Chandler sat down in his cubical and got out his paper work that he needed to get done today.

He was in the middle of imputing numbers when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered

The line was silent

"Hello?" He tried again

Jack cleared his throat "Is this Chandler Bing?"

"Yes." Chandler answered

Jack continued "Is this the Chandler Bing that dated a Monica Geller?"

Chandler went silent. Monica Geller. He hasn't heard that name out loud in years. "Yes." He answered rather cautiously "Who is this?"

Jack was shocked, he was speechless not knowing how to respond. He found the guy, not only did he find him, but he now has an idea of where he is at by the GPS on his phone that was brought back to Jack's computer.

"This is Jack Geller." He said before hanging up.

* * *

Jack hung up and looked at the address on his computer "42 Alleyway Sydney" He found out where this guy was.

That night at dinner he was talking to his mom about it.

"So what did happen between you and Chandler Bing?" He asked

Monica got up to rinse off her plate "I told you, nothing."

Jack was getting frustrated with everyone not telling him the truth "Just tell me. What's the harm in that. It's not like he's my father." He joked. But when Monica kept quiet it all hit him "He's my father?"

Monica remained silent as she took his plate from him to clean.

"All these years I thought that my father was dead. Then I find out that he isn't that he is still alive and only lives three hours away." He said angrily

Monica shut off the water and put her hands on the counter "How do you know where he lives?" She asked firmly

It was Jack's turn to keep quiet as the questions came firing at him.

"Jack Daniel Geller, I'll ask you one more time, how do you know where he lives?" She demanded, pointing her finger at him.

"He called." He lied

Monica's voice softened "He called?" She questioned. Jack nodded.

Jack noticed the softness in her voice as he told her this lie. Something about this made his realize, he had to go see him.

He knew that they still had feelings for each other. Why wouldn't they? They looked happy together from the picture Jack kept with him everyday since he found it. He heard Chandler's voice when he mentioned his moms name and now he heard his moms. He knew that whatever broke them apart was a mistake. They still loved each other.

**Haha, I kind of used the address from Finding Nemo :) If anyone noticed...CONGRATULATIONS! You really did see it, it wasn't an hallucination**

**Please review! This story goes by fast through the chapters so there aren't many but I hope you like it anyway :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, yes I know it is 42 Wallaby way Sydney haha, I put Alleyway because the actual address is in Australia so it couldn't _exactly_ be the same...so that is why it is slightly different. Thanks for reviewing!**

He lay in bed a night later, trying to figure everything out. He couldn't stay here any longer. He got up put on his jeans, a white T, his shoes and a jacket. Jack made his way over to his desk in the dark. He grabbed the picture, the phone number, the address he wrote down and put them all in his back pack. He then went over to his safe where he grabbed all his spare money and put that in his pocket along with his phone. He was about to leave when he thought about his mom and how worried she was be.

He ripped out a page from his notebook and started writing.

_I went to Jason's for a project. I'm gonna stay the night, be back in a few days._

_Love,_

_Jack _

He put it on his desk and left quietly.

* * *

He ran to the bus stop that was taking rides out of the city at five. Quickly, as he saw it pull up just a block away, he ran faster and grabbed some change out of his pocket. "Wait! Wait!" He waved his hands in the air getting the passengers that were boarding, attention.

An old man looked his way and saw him running "Wait just a minute, there is a young man coming." He told the driver who nodded in response.

Jack ran up to the bus out of breath. "Thanks for waiting." He put the change in the bucket then went to find a seat.

He sat down by the window and put his back pack on his lap. He took out his phone and read the time 5:05 when the bus started to pull away.

He took a breath "This was it." He saw the sign that read "Welcome to New York City" The only difference was it was facing the other way. They were leaving the city.

* * *

Monica woke up and went into the kitchen to start making her and Jack breakfast. It was about done when she went to his room to wake him up. "Jack honey, it's time to get up." She said softly

But looking closely at his bed sheets she saw that he wasn't there "Jack?" She went over to his desk and that is when she noticed the note.

_I went to Jason's for a project. I'm gonna stay the night, be back in a few days._

_Love,_

_Jack _

Monica looked at his bedside clock "It's just past 7:00" She told herself. "Why would he leave so early?"

* * *

Jack got off at the subway station and got a boarding pass. It was a two hour train ride since they had to make stops. He put in his head phones and put his bag under his head.

The train slowly pulled away from the station.

* * *

Monica got ready and still hasn't heard anything from Jack or Jason's parents. She grabbed the phone and dialed Jason's mom.

"Hello?

"Hey, it's Monica Geller, Jacks mom."

"Oh, hey how is Jack doing?" She asked

Monica was confused by her question "What do you mean? I thought Jack was with you?" She asked as panic started to set in.

"No I'm sorry, I haven't seen Jack anywhere." She said looking towards her son on the couch watching T.V. "Jason have you heard from Jack?" She asked him He shook his head. "I'm sorry Monica but he's not here."

Monica ran her hand through her hair "Okay, will you please let me know if you hear from him?"

She nodded "Yes of course."

Monica hung up and dialed Rachel's number

* * *

Jack got off the train and noticed that it was ten and he still hasn't ate. He went into a nearby food joint and grabbed a quick meal.

"Thank you," He grabbed his tray and sat down at a table where he ate. He pulled out his phone and saw that there were five missed calls. All from his mom. He felt bad leaving her like that with a lie. He turned off his phone deciding to call her when he got there.

Once he was done eating he went to the bathroom before continuing his journey.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Rachel asked sitting at Monica's apartment as she watched her friend start to worry.

"I mean I haven't seen him all day Rach, he is gone and I don't know where he went." She pulled out the note he wrote her "He left this but I called Jason's house and he wasn't there."

Rachel read the note "Okay, Mon you need to calm down. Do you think that maybe he just went on a hike or a bike ride? Maybe he's at school?"

Monica stopped pacing "Rachel it's a Saturday and we have no mountains in the city he couldn't have just went on a hike." She told her

Rachel thought some more "Has he been acting weird lately? Asking questions about someone..."

Monica looked up at her from the table "You don't think..."

"Could have." She finished

* * *

Jack held the address in his hand as he looked up at the house before him. He climbed out of the taxi and payed him "Thanks."

"No problem kid." He drove away.

Jack just stood there in front of the house. All day he was waiting for this moment and now he wasn't so sure if he could do it.

Another five minutes went by with him just standing there. He looked back down at the paper for the hundredth time that day before crinkled in up in his hands and into a ball. He started walking away finally deciding against it.

He sighed and turned around back to the house and up to the door. He knocked on the door before his nerves caught up to him and he realized this was a mistake to begin with.

Just a couple seconds went by when the door opened to reveal a young girl about his age with blonde hair and blue eyes "Can I help you?" She asked

He cleared his throat "I'm here to see Chandler Bing." He told her

She nodded and turned towards the inside "Dad, it's for you!" She shouted

Jack repeated her words. He was married? He had a different family? He was about to just turn around thinking he lost his chance when he walked up to the door.

Chandler stopped and looked at him. He knew his son when he saw him. "Jack?" He inhaled

Jack looked up to see the man from the picture. He nodded slowly.

Chandler shook his head slightly as he was still taking it all in. "Where's your mom?" He asked

Jack shrugged "Probably panicking right now." He chuckled only to find the joke not funny.

"You mean she doesn't know you came?"

He shook his head.

Chandler stepped aside and aloud him to walk in.

Jack did so and the first thing he noticed was how nice this house was.

It had an opened doorway where you could see the whole house. There were no room separators just an opened floor. The kitchen had a nice marble tabled bar with matching stools. Low lights that hung from the ceiling. Right across from the kitchen was the huge living room that had an easy 50 inch screen T.V. with a white cotton couch. There was a sliding glass door straight ahead from the front door that led to the outside. He assumed the bedroom and bathrooms were all upstairs.

"Do you want something to drink?" Chandler asked as he noticed Jack looking around.

"Um..." He looked to Chandler "Do you have lemonade?"

He nodded and went to the fridge to get him a glass. "Jack, how did you find me?" Chandler asked as Erica sat down next to Jack not knowing a single thing that was happening.

"I-" He took a drink "I traced your phone." He said shyly

Chandler nodded. Wow, this kid was smart. Monica sure did raise him well. He just wished he could have been apart of that.

**There you go! Please review if you like where it's going. It will move fast like this having everything happen in the one chapter. Just a fair warning. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler watched as Jack finished off his lemonade. "You want some more?"

Jack shook his head "No, that's okay."

Erica watched the two "What exactly is going on?" She asked desperately wanting to know.

Chandler looked over at her. "Okay, there is something that has been kept quiet since you were just one." He took a deep breath before continuing "You see, when I told you about your mother. She didn't move out. It was us that moved from her."

Jack was listening to what he had to say. He also has been wanting to know this story.

"Your mom is actually Jack's mom. You two are twins."

They look at each other. Both were so excited to have a sibling that they finally could fight with and hang out with.

Chandler continued "It was just after your first birthday when something happened. We were about to call it a night." He started with the story that changed his life "Monica, your mom, got a phone call. She answered it and it was Jenny from my work. The week before Jenny has been coming on to me and I would always feel uncomfortable and leave. Well, that night, she called Monica knowing that she was my wife."

He shook his head "It was all a mistake, Jenny just wanted it to end. She told her that she was waiting for me at the hotel. That I was late for out weekly 'get together'..." He stopped right there remembering who he was talking to "Well, Monica got upset by this call. I didn't blame her, but she also didn't know that it was a lie and it was a misunderstanding." He told them "We got into this huge fight and she wouldn't believe me. Then, I said it, I didn't mean to say it, but I did." He looked down "I told her that it was true, that maybe I was sleeping with someone else." Chandler started to choke back the tears.

"Well, I slept on the couch that night and the next morning I left. With Erica of course. We both agreed that we would each get one and keep it to ourselves to save the confusion. A week after I left I got the divorce papers in the mail." He told them

"I found a picture." Jack spoke up softly "I found a picture of you two together. That's how I know about you." He said digging out the picture from his pocket and handing it to him.

Chandler looked at the picture of him and Monica. It was of the two just before they took their engagement picture. They looked so happy.

Erica looked at the photo "That's my mom?" She asked softly

Chandler nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about her everyday when it gets hard. When I wish that Erica had a mom like figure."

Jack watched him. He loves his mom. After all these years...

* * *

She picked up the phone and dialed his number with a shaky breath "Pick up, please pick up..." She prayed to herself as it rang.

Chandler's phone rang and he answered it "Hello?"

"Is he there? Please tell me he is there."

Chandler looked across the counter at Jack "He's here."

Jack looked up at Chandler.

He extended the phone to him "It's your mom. She wants to talk to you."

Jack took the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Jack?"

"Yeah mom, it's me, I'm fine."

Monica let out her breath and smiled to Rachel "Thank God. Don't ever do that to me again. Don't you scare me like that. Don't ever run away and leave me a note that was a lie."

"Mom I'm sorry I lied. I just needed to know the story behind the picture. You wouldn't tell me anything."

Monica sighed "I understand but at least give me a better note. You didn't even say you loved me." She looked at the note.

Jack smiled "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

He gave the phone back to Chandler.

"I'm coming to get him." She told him

"No don't do that. He just got here, it would be a waste to leave now. Let him stay the night, come get him in the morning."

Monica nodded "Fine, first thing in the morning."

**What did you think? Please review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, kind of short. Sorry**

Chandler woke up from a banging on the door.

He got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way to the door.

"Where is he?" Monica asked right when it opened

"He is up in my bed." He told her.

Monica moved past him and went up the stairs to his bedroom. She went in and saw him asleep facing her. She smiled as she saw that he was safe. She walked over to the bedside and knelt down. She brushed the hair from his forehead.

Chandler watched this all from the doorway just as Erica came out of her bedroom and joined him. She saw who was in the room next to Jack. "You're my mom." She said softly causing Monica to turn and look at the door.

She stood up keeping eye contact with Erica. "You've gotten so big." She said softly going over to her.

Erica stood in front of her for a brief second before she lunged forward and hugged her tightly. "I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember." She said in her chest.

Monica looked up at Chandler. Both of them knew that now that their kids knew about them, it was going to be hard to stay apart.

Chandler looked in Monica's Crystal blue eyes. She looked more beautiful than before. He could tell that the dark circles under her eyes were from the night before. He couldn't imagine trying to sleep knowing that your kid was hours away from their home.

Jack woke up and saw his mom in the door way with Chandler and Erica.

* * *

"Can you hear anything?" Erica asked as her and Jack sat on the staircase trying to listen to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Barely...they really haven't said much." He told her

Monica sat on the bar stool as Chandler stood in the kitchen farthest away leaning his back up against the counter behind him.

Chandler couldn't take the silence much longer "Please say something."

Monica finally met his eyes "And what exactly do you want me to say?" She asked with a hint of anger "That I missed you over the years? That I wish none of this had to happen? That all I wanted was my husband back? What Chandler, what is it that you want to hear from me?"

Chandler looked at her from across the room "Maybe if you didn't listen to Jenny then none of this _had_ to happen. You believed a complete stranger and not your own husband. Did you really believe that I would cheat on you?"

"I don't know what to believe any more." She said

Chandler sighed and walked over to the counter "That's just the thing," He paused "When you believed that I knew then that I must have not been a good husband to you, a good father to the kids. Because my own wife didn't believe me. Yeah, Jenny was probably waiting at a hotel for me. But was I gonna go? No. Because I had a beautiful wife right next to me. That I loved and adore more than anything." He paused "And I still do." He said softly

"What did he say?" Erica asked sitting on the stairs above Jack.

"That he loves her." He told her softly

Erica smiled "Do you think they will forgive and forget?"

Jack shrugged "I'm not sure."

Monica stood up "I just can't drop this whole thing and believe nothing happened. Because something did happen. When you said those last words to me they broke my heart. I cried for weeks once you left." She told him as the fresh tears that she tried desperately to stop came once again. "I just don't think I can do it again." She turned away and started to walk towards the stairs to retrieve Jack when Chandler grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

He planted his lips on hers in a kiss he has been longing for for years. A kiss that got him weak in the knees. A kiss that told Monica he loved her more than anything. More than a desert without rain, more than a party without balloons. Because of this kiss he knew that they still had a chance to be together. The right way.

Monica pulled back out of breath and looked into his eyes.

**Yep I'm stopping there, will update again today if you guys really want me to? But, once again, I won't know unless you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Monica broke away out of breath. She looked Chandler in the eyes.

"What just happened?" Erica asked on the stairs as she saw Jack's reaction.

"They kissed." He told her not leaving the sight in front of him

Erica smiled "Aww..." She gushed losing her balance she leaned forward pushing Jack to stop her from falling.

Jack fell over onto the hard wood floor that was now in front of his parents.

Monica and Chandler looked over at Jack.

"We should go." She said leaving her spot.

"No wait, Monica-"

"Don't Chandler." She cut him off and walked out the door.

Jack stood up and looked back at Chandler sadly. He grabbed his back pack and put it back on "I wanna stay with you." He told him

Chandler looked over at his son "I'm sorry but you belong to your mom, and Erica belongs to me." He told him softly

He shook his head and looked back to the closed door "I thought you loved us. I traveled this way to find you. And now you are just letting my mom go like that?" He looked down and walked out the door. "I thought you cared."

Erica came out from behind the corner watching their car pull away "Are you just gonna let her go like that. Or will I get to see my mom again?" She left with that question and went up to her room.

Chandler stood there as the minute hand made it's way around the clock. He couldn't wait much longer. He grabbed his coat. "Erica!" He yelled up at her

She ran down the stairs the next second almost hoping he would change his mind "We going?"

"Grab your coat." He instructed as he rushed out the door and to the car.

Erica quickly did so and ran after him jumping into the front seat. She didn't even have her seat belt on as he started to pulled away.

* * *

"Dad you need to slow down." She instructed as he sped on to the highway and flew passed other cars.

Chandler ignored what Erica just told him as he glanced behind him and moved over to the fast lane to pick up speed.

Erica gripped the side of the car as her dad was now making her very nervous.

Chandler saw Monica's car just a few miles ahead. She was about to turn off the high way as Chandler tried to find a way back over into the lane.

As he pulled off he saw that Monica's car was just up the road at a gas station.

* * *

Monica put the car in park as they both sat there. "I know you're upset but there is nothing I can do." Monica told him as she brushed the back of his head

"You could have stayed." He said looking out the window

"Honey things aren't that easy between us. There is a lot of questions that are still out there."

Jack turned and looked at her "Then why won't you ask them? I want a dad around."

Monica thought about it. She knew she didn't have a response to that so she just asked the next thing on her mind. "I love you."

He cracked a smile "I love you too."

Monica kissed his head before getting out her purse "Sweetie can you go pay?" She asked softly as she handed Jack the money.

He took it and climbed out.

Monica got out and started to pump the gas. She sighed to herself as she waited for her tank to fill up.

* * *

Chandler pulled to the side of the building and watched as Jack went inside. He took the keys out of the ignition "Stay here." He told Erica as he got out.

Erica watched as her dad got out of the car and headed for Monica. A smile suppressed on her face at the thought of what he might do to win her trust back.

Chandler sneaked up to her car and slyly slipped into the passengers seat careful of the door slamming shut.

Monica leaned up against the side of the car as she watched the price go up with every gallon.

Jack walked back to the car with the change in his hands.

* * *

Erica saw Jack come back out of the building and quickly got out of the car. She went up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him aside.

"What the-" Jack didn't see that it was Erica who grabbed him by the arm until she dragged him back to the car. "Erica?" He looked over at her "What are you doing here?"

Erica pointed to her dad and his mom at the pump.

Jack watched as Monica finished up and shut the tank.

* * *

Monica climbed back in the car.

Right as she got in she saw Chandler at her side and it made her jump. "Chandler!" She gasped as her heart kept racing at the shock of him sitting right next to her. "What are you doing here, and where is my son?"

"He is with Erica." He told her. Right before Monica could say more he continued "Mon, please don't go. The day you-the day I left." He corrected "I was lost, I didn't know right from wrong, up from down. I was a mess." He told her softly "I need you, I want you and Jack back in my life. You don't know how many times I've looked at your number dialed into my phone ready to call but afraid that you were gonna yell at me like the night I left. I know that you were angry then and you are probably angry now. But let me just say one thing..." He paused "Jenny was never with me, I was never with Jenny. It was all just a miss understanding. She knew that I loved you with all my heart and I guess she was mad the day she came at me and I turned her down. But Mon, I love you and I will never, ever cheat on you. Please believe me."

* * *

Jack and Erica were sitting in the car trying to figure out what was going on and if their mom was gonna slap him.

"Can you hear anything?" Jack asked sitting in the drivers seat

"No, I can barely see anything." She told him sitting in the passengers seat next to him

* * *

"Please..." Chandler sighed "Please say something."

Monica was looking down at her car keys "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still in love with you, and I wasn't the last twelve years. Those years that have gone by without you not next to me every night, they hurt." She said barely above a whisper, looking up at him "I was angry with you, for a while? Yes. But every night that went by a little part of me was like 'tomorrow maybe he will come back, maybe he still loves me' but you never did. The only one that actually cared was Jack. He was asking me questions about you and where you gone. Of course I wasn't gonna say that you left us because I believed that you were a better character and should have a better image than that." She told him with a hint of hatred to her voice. "But as years gone by, I wasn't so sure."

"So what did you say?"

"I said that I didn't know where you went. Because I didn't." She said truthfully "I told him that whatever happened between me and you was years ago and that it was behind us."

Chandler nodded silently

"But when I saw you again all those feelings I once had...I realized they never fully gone away. If you felt the same way...I don't know?" She shrugged

Chandler looked up at her speaking again "I did feel the same way." He told her "And that kiss just made you leaving again hurt even more. That is why we came after you..."

* * *

"Let's go over there. I'm getting tired of waiting right here for ages figuring out if they will kiss or not." Erica said

Jack nodded "Okay."

They both got out of the car and headed over to their parents. They got there and stood a couple feet away but managed to hear them with the windows cracked.

"That is why we came after you. I couldn't watch us drift apart from one another again. I needed my wife back in my life. I need Erica to have her brother back." Chandler said

Erica smiled over at Jack as he wrapped his arm around her in a big brotherly way.

Monica couldn't take it any longer, she wanted him back in her life again. Waking up next to him, cuddled close at night, making a mess in the kitchen, having him kiss her lips each time he left for work. She loved him like the day she married him.

She leaned in placing her hand on his cheek as she kissed his lips passionately.

Chandler moved into the kiss and set his hand behind her head.

Jack and Erica smiled and jumped into the car.

"What about your job?" Monica asked snaking her hands around his neck and leaning in closer.

"As far as I know, I'm fired." He told her as he remembered the warning Doug gave him from his fourth time being late.

The two in the back smiled at one another. They were glad they got their family back together.

Monica leaned in to kiss him one more time when they heard a loud and angry hunk from behind. "Get your gas a move!" The guy yelled as he waited in line to get gas seeing that all the other pumps around were taken.

Monica broke away and turned on her car driving over to where Chandler's car was parked.

Chandler and Erica got out of the car as Jack moved to the front.

Chandler leaned on the car window and smiled down at Monica "We're gonna go pack up some of our stuff then we will be over tonight." He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss

"Okay, I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." He moved away going on the other side of the car and getting into his

Erica smiled "Bye mom."

Monica smiled from eye to eye as Erica called her mom "By sweetie. Make sure he folds his clothes as he puts them in the boxes." She told her

Erica laughed "Dah, who wouldn't do that?"

"Your dad."

The two cars pulled away and drove their separate ways back to their houses.

**Next is the epilogue! The epilogue is the one chapter I didn't write, wasn't sure if you wanted another chapter or not so please review that.**

**Today is 9/11, probably the saddest day in America history, that is why I gave you two chapters today because I was feeling generous :) I would have wrote a story on the subject but it is a very hard topic to bring up, and by the time I would have wrote it up 9/11 would have passed. Every year on this day my school has a moment in silence as they say the times everything happened. The moment the planes crashed into the building, the time the first man jumped, and the time the two buildings fell.**

**When kids go around asking what today is I don't reply hump day, I tell them it's 9/11 the day that changed the world. I was 6 years old, school was canceled and we all went back home, that night I was sitting on the floor of my living room as the rest of my family sat there and watched the news. I remembered seeing my mom cry and asking what she was crying about. Now I know, over 3 thousand innocent people died. I remember hearing about my Uncle being in Chicago and how they were trying to shut down the city. He had to come back home.**


	7. Epilogue

"Ben?" Monica covered her eyes "Where did Ben go?" She smiled looking around as she sat on the floor across from her baby boy.

Monica and Chandler adopted Ben from his abandoned parents that were both alcoholics and lost custody of him. That was two years ago. Although Ben was adopted he still looked a little bit like Monica and Chandler with dark brown hair and tan skin. The only problem was he had green eyes and not blue.

Ben laughed and tried to uncovered Monica's eyes "Mommy." He smiled

Monica moved her hands and saw him right in front of her "There you are!"

Ben then covered up his eyes. He spread his fingers seeing through them just a little bit as Monica looked around acting like she lost him.

Ben uncovered his eyes "Boo."

Monica pretended to jump "You scared me." She played along causing him to laugh.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

They heard Chandler call through the house and Ben's eyes went wide as he look at his mom. "Whose that?" Monica asked

Ben smiled and jumped up into Monica's lap "Is that daddy?"

Chandler put down his keys on the table right next to their wedding photo. He quietly made his way upstairs and peeked into his little boys room that he shared with their other son, Jack.

Ben darted his eyes from Monica to the door as he sat their quietly listening for his dad.

Chandler stepped in front of the door "Ahh!" He shouted softly

Ben giggled and tried to hide his face in Monica's chest.

Chandler moved closer smiling as he grabbed his son from Monica's embrace and picked him up.

Ben smiled as Chandler held him above his head and then blew on his stomach as Ben laughed and held onto Chandler's face.

He smiled and held him at his side "Where are the kids?"

Monica stood up "They went to Emma's, be back by dinner." She informed him giving him a welcome home kiss before they made their way back downstairs.

Chandler put Ben in his highchair while Monica got his snack. "How was work?" She asked

"It was interesting..." He went over to the fridge getting a drink out before continuing "George, my boss.." He took a drink "He is about sixty years old. He was carrying these boxs up the stairs to his office from his car since the elevators were down, and I felt sorry for the old man so I offered to help being the nice guy that I am and we got to talking and he offered me a raise." Chandler finished smiling

Monica grinned "Oh honey that's incredible!" She kissed him

Ben covered his eyes "Eww..."

Monica and Chandler broke apart smiling.

* * *

"Mom!...Dad!?" Erica and Jack shouted as they walked in the house returning from Emma's that night.

Ben came running out of the kitchen and to his siblings.

"Hey buddy." Jack smiled and picked him up "Where are mommy and daddy?"

Ben pointed to the closed door in the kitchen.

Jack and Erica looked at one another before walking that way.

Erica slowly opened the door and heard the music playing from the radio "The Way You Look Tonight." Filled the room as they all three looked towards their parents in the center of the kitchen floor dancing in each other's embrace.

Jack smiled as he thought about that day he was reunited with his family. The moment his mom and dad got back together he knew that this one was going to last.

**The End! I know it was kind of short but as always, had nothing else to fill the spaces and make it longer...I think I've been writing too many stories and trying to make everyone a little bit different. I need to get out more. Please review!**


End file.
